All White Around
by Lore-chan02
Summary: CAP FINAL! Mimi y Taichi tuvieron un grave accidente después de un excelente fin de semana. Mimi ya despertó del coma...Despertará Tai? ahora lo sabran! LoveStory :( MICHI
1. Chapter 1

**ALL WHITE AROUND**

Lore-chan

Abrí los ojos de un golpe, asustada, y todo era blanco alrededor.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, que me dolía como si un camión me hubiese pasado encima, y, enseguida, noté dos cosas, la primera era que tenía el cabello totalmente rapado… seguí palpando… ¡tenía todo el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza rapado! Y lo segundo fue que a medida que me tocaba me ardía la piel, tenía puntos cocidos y al terminar mi nuca toqué un parche. Lo volví a tocar y toda la habitación me dio vuelta.

Me senté nerviosa en la cama y noté las agujas en mi brazo de las cuales salían un cable que llevaba hasta un atril con 2 bolsas en el que goteaban lentamente.

¡Pero que mierda hago en un hospital!

Los recuerdos eran borrosos y se mezclaban… recuerdo la playa, recuerdo las risas, un brindis… recuerdo una risa, un beso en mi frente… un cabello marrón desordenado mientras me alzaba de la cintura… abrazos apretados… Recuerdo ir cantando a su lado en el auto a todo pulmón mientras él sonreía y trataba de seguir el ritmo… no era buen cantante, pero tenía la intención. La lluvia caía copiosa en el exterior. Recuerdo mi mano en su pierna… y recuerdo que de la nada aparece una camioneta del lado del piloto y golpea con furia el auto en el que íbamos, los vidrios se rompen (cierro los ojos enfocándome en su rostro) me golpeo la cabeza en la ventana, el auto da vueltas, me vuelco para alcanzar su mano, pero con la violencia del movimiento no logro alcanzarla y grito antes de perder la conciencia…

¡Taichi!

Volví a gritar y sin más me saqué los aparatos del brazo. Di tumbos al caminar y caí varias veces por mis piernas medio dormidas y muy adoloridas. El corazón se me aceleraba y las lágrimas se agolpaban a medida que recordaba más... me costó llegar a la puerta. Quería verlo, saber cómo estaba.

Avanzo hasta la puerta, y me toco el estómago de la nada. Estoy embarazada. Eso celebrábamos con Tai, le contaba que estaba embarazada.

 _-Flash Back-_

"Te tengo una sorpresa _" dije mientras me arreglaba el vestido largo azulado._

 _Taichi dibujó una sonrisa coqueta mientras no apartaba la vista de la carretera._

 _Íbamos camino a la playa por el fin de semana. ¡Al fin los dos solos después de un mes agotador! Había dejado el restaurant en manos de mis padres, quería desconectarme totalmente de la adultez, no quería preocupaciones… quería tener 15 nuevamente, la misma edad que él me hacía sentir._

 _\- ¿me vas a dar alguna pista? – preguntó dándome un vistazo._

 _Dudé un momento, ¿Cómo se lo decía para que no sospechara qué era en realidad? Iba a ser el mejor regalo previo a su cumpleaños (¡faltaba 1 semana!)._

 _Lo quedé mirando embobada… que guapo se veía con esos lentes de aviador, esa cara de chico malo al volante._

 _-… Te amo, Tai… - Suspiré colocando mi mano en su pierna._

 _Me miró alegre haciéndome un guiño. Desaceleró para entrar en pista urbana. No quedaba nada para llegar._

 _\- ¿No me vas a contar, entonces?... ¿ni una pista me darás? – volvió a preguntar intrigado._

 _-Quiero que sea una sorpresa… te lo diré en el almuerzo. Y como es algo muy importante, sería muy cortes de tu parte invitarme al mejor restaurante de la zona._

 _Taichi rio negando con la cabeza._

 _-Eres la mujer más conspiradora del mundo. De seguro es uno de tus caprichos de princesa – lo decía en tono de broma -pasan los años y sigues igual…_

 _Me acerqué robándole un beso. En verdad, los años pasan y yo sigo igual… ya tengo 26 y sólo se notan en el cuerpo. El mismo cabello color miel de niña, no diré de siempre porque ha pasado por varios "new look", lo tuve que cortar en melena con el frente más largo ya que tantos químicos terminaron matando las puntas…_

 _La música de Yamato me saco de mis pensamientos, era el ringtone del celular de Taichi. Yo misma se lo había cambiado hace un tiempo cuando ambos habían estado distanciados, todo por culpa de un repuesto de auto: Yamato le había pedido al moreno que le comprara un repuesto que sólo traían de Norteamérica y como Taichi tenía una empresa de importaciones y exportaciones de autos de lujo, le era mucho más rápido hacerlo por intermediación del Yagami. Pero mi novio tiene memoria fugaz y nunca lo pidió._

 _Entonces para recordárselo cambié el tono de su celular. Así cada vez que lo llaman escucha la voz de su amigo y recuerda que ahora sí debe pedirlo._

 _Yamato Ishida se había convertido en un cantante muy popular, de hecho, se encontraba finalizando su último Tour en Tokyo. Nos había prometido que terminando todo nos juntaríamos nuevamente._

 _Sólo espero que Sora pueda llegar a tiempo a la reunión, después de todo, llevaba 2 semanas fuera preparando su nueva colección Otoño-invierno. Ya quería ir a su exclusiva tienda para arrasar con sus prendas y vestir a la moda. ¡La extrañaba tanto!, fue injusto tener que contarle de mi embarazo por teléfono, quería verle su cara._

 _Pensando en los chicos, están todos ocupados y estresados… Jou trabaja doble turno en el hospital, (me pregunto si su relación con Sora no se ve afectada por el poco tiempo que tienen para compartir…) Kou' esta día y noche en su oficina programando, Takeru telonea a su hermano mayor (JA! Quien diría que T.K. iba a sacar el mismo talento que Yamato para cantar) y Hikari terminando su MBA en Educación diferencial. Todos en sus proyectos._

 _Yo por mi parte llevaba ya 3 años con Taichi. 3 turbulentos, pero maravillosos años. Y con su ayuda había levantado mi propio restaurante. ¡Nos iba excelente! Y como no si era el lugar preferido de uno de los artistas más famosos de Japón._

"¿Mi lugar favorito?", siempre voy a 'Koi no Tsubomi' " _el mismo lo había dicho en The Rolling Stone Japan. Era el favor que le debía a Taichi por haberme besado._

 _Taichi y yo llevábamos 2 meses saliendo. Nadie lo sabía. Taichi recién salía de una relación con Sora y queríamos esperar un poco más para contarles y, si bien, yo tenía la intuición que mi amiga pelirroja estaba con Jou, prefería seguir el consejo de Tai._

 _Y como Yamato no sabía nada, me arrinconó una tarde después de una de nuestras juntas._

"Siento algo muy fuerte por ti… Mimi…" _me había dicho antes de besarme._

 _Lo que siguió fueron los brazos de Taichi tomando a Yamato por los hombros para obligarlo a separarse de mí, luego un golpe… al suelo. Ambos peleando y yo ahí al medio, cual doncella que se la disputaban 2 príncipes._

 _-Vamos a comer en el hotel Renaissance – me dijo mi novio sacándome de mis recuerdos. Había cortado recién la llamada_

 _-genial! – exclamé alzando victoriosa mis brazos al aire. Era un consentida. Era_ _ **su**_ _consentida. – ¿quién era?_

 _-Sora… - respondió estacionando el vehículo en la entrada de un gran hotel - … me dijo que Yamato me había estado tratando de ubicar por el repuesto de su BWM, la verdad es que no le he querido contestar…_

 _-¿lo olvidaste? – pregunté sin creerlo aun – Tai, hasta cambié el tono de tu celular para que lo recordaras._

 _Le paso las llaves de su auto a un joven muy bien vestido: "_ Bienvenido a Renaissance Hotel señor, ¿tiene reserva?

 _-Sì._

"¿Si?" _Pensé. No sabía que mi novio había pedido reserva allí._

 _-sorpresa… – susurró a mi oído y de inmediato sonreí._

 _-Por favor señor Yagami sígame, lo llevare a recepción – nos dijo el joven mientras le pasaba las llaves a otro muchacho muy rubio – hazme el favor de estacionarlo – le dijo rápidamente._

 _El hotel era precioso por dentro, no tenía palabras para describirlo, pero era todo lo que yo disfrutaba. El lujo lo disfrutaba, no voy a hacerme la desentendida con ello._

 _Caminé hasta una fuente en medio del hall de entrada mientras Taichi conversaba en recepción, lanzaba chorros de agua en color dorado, mojando 2 ángeles de alas gigantes que descansaban abrazados entre flores._

 _¡Quería uno de esos en mi restaurante!_

 _El piso marmolado blanco le daba un contraste maravilloso a la fuente dorada y al echar la cabeza atrás me quede asombrada de lo bello que resultaba estar al medio de todo. Del techo colgaba un gigantesco (¡era GIGANTESCO!) candelabro de lágrimas que iluminaba los pisos superiores, a su izquierda estaba el ascensor que era de vidrio, por lo que las personas que subían, podían apreciar el hall central desde la altura._

 _¡Les juro que quería quedarme allí la vida entera!_

 _-bonito, ¿no?_

 _Taichi se colocó a mi lado mirando el techo._

 _-es increíble, Tai… - dije asombrada._

 _-Espera a que veas la habitación… y los jardines_

 _Me brillaron los ojos imaginándome en un cuento de hadas donde todo era perfecto y todo era lo que siempre soñé._

 _Lo abracé fuertemente y le di un beso en la mejilla:_ "Gracias por todo" _le dije alegre._

 _Me miró con una sonrisa._

 _Ese cabello marrón, sus ojos, su piel morena… ese cuerpo atlético gracias a su paso por las ligas menores del football japonés. ¡Todo me gusta de él!_

 _-¿Vamos a almorzar?, tengo MUCHA hambre – dijo tomando mi mano - me debes TU sorpresa._

0

 _¡No sabía qué comer!_

 _¡Todo en la carta se veía exquisito!_

 _-¿les puedo ofrecer algo de beber mientras deciden?_

 _A nuestro lado estaba un chico de cabello negro azabache muy bien erguido esperando nuestro pedido._

 _-Espumante… - dije sin más – 2 copas de espumante…_

 _El muchacho miró a Taichi esperando su aprobación. El asintió._

 _-Con su permiso entonces, vuelvo enseguida._

 _Taichi me tomó una de mis manos mientras releía una y otra vez la carta._

 _-¿Espumante? – me preguntó sonriendo – Creo que ha llegado el momento… - me miró nuevamente y de repente sentí un vació en el estómago. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Qué estaba tramando? – Planeé este fin de semana hace un tiempo… pensé esperar a la cena para… pero ¡qué va! Ya he esperado lo suficiente – se levanta con parsimonia y se arrodilla a mi derecha._

 _¡Por Kamisama! ¡Me va a pedir matrimonio! Temblaba por completo._

 _-¿Te quieres casar conmigo, Mimi?_

 _¡Me pidió matrimonio!, ¡Taichi Yagami me acaba de pedir matrimonio!... ¡paren las imprentas amigos! ¡Esto DEBE salir en la primera plana de TODOS los periódicos del país! ¡me acaban de pedir matrimonio en un hotel maravilloso!_

 _-¡SI! – grité levantándome rápidamente y sin darme cuenta que nuestro camarero había llegado con las copas de espumante. Pasé a llevar su bandeja, Tai aún estaba arrodillado y todo fue a dar, primero a su cabeza y luego al suelo mojando a una pareja en una mesa a nuestro lado._

 _Mi novio, disculpen,_ _ **mi prometido**_ _, tenía todo su cabello mojado. Me tapé la boca avergonzada._

 _Agarré una servilleta y lo levanté mientras lo trataba de secar, estaba más nerviosa que antes. "_ ¡Torpe!" _Me dije mientras le pedía disculpas, pero el sin más comenzó a reír… primero despacio y luego con más y más ganas. Me contagió y los dos terminamos riendo de buena gana mientras el resto nos miraba sin entender._

 _-END Flash Back-_

 _0_

Me volví a tocar el estómago… ¿Mi hijo estaba bien? Tuve un accidente… ¿mi hijo estaba bien en mi vientre?

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y afuera todo estaba calmo. Todo en silencio.

Nos habían chocado en la parte del piloto, donde iba Tai… se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. ¿Dónde estaba?

Cerré la puerta tras de mí y comencé a caminar. Todas las puertas del pasillo estaban cerradas y al fondo había una salida. Se escuchaban murmullos a lo lejos. Se iban oyendo más y más fuertes a medida que me acercaba.

Me detuve al verme de reojo en un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba a pocos pasos de la salida. Me miré y sin más comencé a llorar.

Tenía la cara llena de magulladuras, media cabeza rapada, los brazos y piernas amoratadas. Me acerqué aún más tocando mi reflejo… me dolía todo… me dolía hasta llorar.

-¡Mimi!... ¡Qué haces fuera de tu cuarto! – gritaron a mi espalda.

Era Joe.

Me giré y lo vi ahí, en bata blanca, asustado. Con su cabello azul corto y sus ojos negros. Sus… me sentía extraña, me toqué la cabeza… volví a mirar a mi amigo… y las piernas se me doblaron.

Caí de rodillas, pero Joe alcanzó a tomarme en sus brazos, todo empezó a darme vueltas, el corazón me latía a mil por segundo. No podía respirar bien…

-¿Taichi? – pregunté a medida que las lágrimas me ahogaban.

-Mimi, volvamos a tu cuarto. Déjame colocarte un tranquilizante… -Joe hurgueteó entre sus bolsillos hasta que sacó una jeringa que contenía un líquido transparente en el.

-No… Joe… ¿dónde está Tai…? - y recordé mi vientre – Joe… ¿cómo está mi bebé?

Pero él no respondía a mis preguntas. Me angustiaba cada vez más.

-¡Joe! – le grité provocando que botara la jeringa - ¡dime donde está Taichi!... ¡dime si mi bebé está bien!

-Mimi… - Joe me abrazó y eso fue todo. Eso era todo para mí. No había necesidad de nada más, pero aun así lo separé de mí y lo obligué a mirarme a la cara. Lo quería escuchar de todas formas.

-Dímelo, por favor – rogué

-Lo perdiste… - murmuró – perdiste a tu hijo Mimi. El accidente fue muy violento. Estuviste en coma 6 días…

-¡¿6 días?! – exclamé separándome de él con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo acá?

Joe me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a mi habitación sin responderme nada aún.

Me recostó en la cama y a mí no me salía la voz para volver a preguntar. Había perdido a mi bebe.

-Estuviste 2 semanas en tratamiento intensivo… hoy te derivé acá. Ya estas mejor… y Taichi… - dio un largo suspiro.

Me dio una puntada en el corazón, sentí que se me detuvo.

-Taichi aún está en tratamiento intensivo Mimi – me miró con tristeza – recibió de lleno todo el golpe, no ha despertado. En realidad, Mimi… – se sentó a mi lado tomándome las manos-… está en coma inducido. Ha sido operado 2 veces… Estamos esperando un milagro para…

-Quiero verlo… - interrumpí. No quería escuchar más. – Quiero verlo ahora Joe.

-¿Por qué no esperas hasta mañana?... aun no estás en

-¡Joe, déjame ver a Taichi AHORA!

 _-Flash Back-_

 _No podía dejar de mirar mi anillo. Era el más lindo que había visto en mi vida._

 _Me senté en la cama de la habitación. ¡Era una habitación gigaaaante! Con vista a la playa y a los jardines. Tenía una decoración Rococó moderna, en tonalidades doradas. Me sentía en un palacio._

 _-Si no te apuras no vas a alcanzar a estar lista – me dice Tai desde el baño._

 _Íbamos a salir a bailar, íbamos a seguir celebrando… ¡y yo aún no le decía nada! Me había dejado totalmente descolocada después de la petición de matrimonio._

 _¿Esperaba hasta mañana?, ¿se lo decía camino a bailar?, ¿se lo decía más adelante?... ¿Se lo decía ahora?..._

 _-¡Eres hermosa! – me dice el moreno acercándose - ¡Tengo a la mujer más bella de todo el planeta! – y comienza a besarme._

 _Alegre le respondo el beso a medida que lo abrazo del cuello con energía. ¡Me encantan sus besos! Me apego a él sintiendo sus manos subir y bajar por mi pierna desnuda y sin más caemos en la cama, le desabotono la camisa gris con rapidez, veo y toco su abdomen duro y formado. Voy a su espalda ancha… los besos que vuelven cada vez más fogosos. Me cuesta respirar y jadeo cada vez que besa entre mis pechos. Curvo la espalda, ya estoy desnuda… Tai no demora nada en desvestirme, se acomoda y entra._

 _Entra y sale, le clavo las uñas en los hombros, le beso la frente… le beso el pecho mientras embiste con rapidez. Gime mientras pasa su lengua por mi cuello… ¡como deseo a este hombre!_

 _Puede estar horas dentro mío, jadeo sintiendo que en cualquier momento llego al clímax… pero él llega antes y siento su orgasmo, aun así, sigue… me espera._

 _-Vamos… tu puedes… - me dice al oído a intervalos con voz sensual. Y ya no puedo más. Llego._

 _Se acomoda en mi pecho cansado, completamente sudado. Le doy un beso en la frente._

 _-Estoy embarazada, Tai – le digo sin más._

 _Mi moreno se separa de mi al instante y posa su mano en mi vientre desnudo. Sonríe._

 _-Esto es lo mejor que me puede haber pasado. ¡Vamos a ser padres! – toma mi cabeza entre sus manos y me llena el rostro de besos. - Eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado, Mimi…_

 _-END Flash Back-_

-La máquina le ayuda a respirar Mimi… – Joe se coloca a mi lado. – Esa máquina es lo único que lo mantiene con vida… -dice con un hilo de voz

No le respondo. Apoyo mis manos en el vidrio que nos separa, quizás son 2 metros… quizás menos... pero ahí está él. Lleno de cables. Y siento que fueron solo un par de horas cuando estábamos haciendo el amor en el hotel.

" _No me dejes, Tai"_ susurró entre lágrimas. _"Por favor no me dejes ahora"_

 _-_ Llamé a los chicos mientras estabas en el baño – comenta mi amigo de lentes con tristeza – se están hospedando en mi departamento. Queda más cerca de acá…

-¿Estamos en Odaiba?

-Sí, en cuanto se estabilizaron pedí su traslado para tenerlos más cerca. Así puedo seguir su evolución y actuar con el mejor equipo que tengo.

-Joe… ¿Taichi va a despertar?... dime la verdad

El Kido me mira con tristeza. Coloca su brazo alrededor de mi espalda acercándome a él con cariño. No me gusta esa sensación, esa sensación de vacío, de vacío en todo mi ser. Me acabo de enterar que perdí el hijo que estaba esperando y tengo un miedo horrible de saber que también puedo perder al hombre que amo.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible, te lo prometo, haré todo lo posible para que Taichi vuelva a despertar y estén juntos nuevamente.

-Nos vamos a casar, Joe

Y comienzo a llorar otra vez desconsoladamente, caigo de rodillas apoyada en el vidrio…

 _¡Por favor Tai, no me dejes!_

Mi amigo se arrodilla frente a mí. No hay nada que me consuele en estos momentos.

Joe toma mi mano derecha, saca un anillo de su bolsillo y lo coloca en mi dedo anular. Era dorado, era… era mi anillo de compromiso.

-Me entregaron sus pertenencias… me llamo la atención. Es un anillo de compromiso, ¿no?

Asentí con lágrimas. Ahora toma mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo y me dice:

-Te vas a casar, vamos a estar todos allí… va a estar Hikari y Takeru, K… Yamato les dedicará una canción… y te aseguro que estaré con Sora en primera fila.

Voltee a mirar nuevamente a Taichi que continuaba dormido en la camilla.

El celular de Joe comenzó a sonar.

-Sora… ¿ya llegaron? – me mira de reojo – está al lado mío… si, por favor… es la habitación 905. La llevo en unos momentos. ¿Tai? – me vuelve a mirar – Sigue estable dentro de su gravedad.

0

Estaban todos esperando en mi habitación y en cuanto entré la primera en abrazarme fue Sora. Comenzó a llorar en mi hombro repitiendo una y otra vez lo feliz que se sentía. A su lado apareció Yamato que puso su mano en mi cabeza en la zona rapada.

-Puedes imponer una nueva moda, Mimi – dijo con una riendo. – Te ves como toda una roquera.

Todos rieron, hasta yo pude esbozar una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Luces muy bien… - comentó Koushirou acercándose.

-te aseguro que todo lo recordarás como un mal sueño – dijo Hikari.

Me separé de mis amigos y caminé dando tumbos donde la hermana de Taichi. Nos miramos un par de segundos eternos, ambas llorando. Quise decirle tantas cosas, pero el nudo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar. Estaba feliz que todos estuvieran allí conmigo.

-Mi hermano es muy fuerte – dijo la morena tomando mi mano – te aseguro que… - se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta que traía puesta y me sonrió - … que despertará diciendo bromas… y todo volverá a ser como antes…

Nada podía volver a ser antes pensé. Nada me devolverá a nuestro hijo.

-Lo perdí Kari… - toqué mi estómago.

-Lo sé… - y me abrazó.

-Perdí a mi hijo… y ahora puedo perder a Tai…

Y de a poco sentí que todos se acercaban y cerraban sus brazos alrededor mio y de Hikari. Todo unidos en un abrazo grupal.

 **Continuará…**

Es corto, solo 2 episodios.

Podría escribir historias de Taichi y Mimi por siempre xD

Me encantan!


	2. Chapter 2

**ALL WHITE AROUND**

Lore-chan

* * *

El sedante que me había colocado Joe después de la visita de mis padres que había dejado atontada y tuve que esperar alrededor de 10 minutos a que se me pasaran los mareos antes de poder siquiera sentarme en la cama.

Me dolía la cabeza de tanto dormir, me dolían los ojos de tanto llorar, me dolía el corazón de tanto pensar en Tai.

Pensaba en que, si quizás hubiésemos dejado esa salida para otro fin de semana, nada de esto estaría pasando. En que si quizás hubiéramos ido a dar un paseo a la playa antes de irnos y no haberle pedido pasar al centro comercial a ver si podía comprar ese perfume que tanto había buscado. En que, si quizás en vez de que estuviésemos cantando a todo pulmón la canción de Yamato que sonaba en la radio y hubiéramos estado más atentos al camino… en que si quizás no hubiese llovido… muchos quizás… demasiados quizás… y ahora todo era blanco a mi alrededor.

Cerraba los ojos y veía una y mil veces ese auto chocar contra el nuestro.

" _Los sacaron de entre los fierros torcidos"_ … escuché la voz de Yamato desde el televisor. Me volteé a mirar y estaba fuera del hospital rodeado de periodistas.

-Yamato, ¿es cierto que sus amigos manejaban bajo los efectos del alcohol? – preguntó una chica baja de un canal de noticias.

Me molesté enormemente con la estúpida pregunta y pude ver que Yamato también estaba molesto.

-¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió enojado – Esto se debió 100% a la irresponsabilidad de un conductor que no respetó una luz roja.

-¿Cuál es la condición actual de las personas que iban en el automóvil? – otro periodista le puso el micrófono en la cara – Yagami Taichi y Tachikawa Mimi – le dijo después de leer sus apuntes.

-Ella se encuentra bien… Taichi… - miró a la pantalla y sentí que me cruzaba con sus ojos – Taichi también se encuentra bien. Muchas gracias. No seguiré respondiendo preguntas. Con permiso.

Se abrió camino entre el mar de personas que tenía enfrente esperando poder llegar a su automóvil.

La imagen cambió a la locutora central de noticias que con pesar decía:

-Una triste historia que afecta al famoso cantante. Dos de sus mejores amigos sufrieron un horrible accidente hace ya 2 semanas con horribles consecuencias… Yagami Taichi se bate entre la vida y la muerte tras ser colisionado por una camioneta y su acompañante Tachikawa Mimi acaba de despertar del coma…

Pero tuve que apagar el televisor en cuanto mostraron imágenes del accidente. No quería ver eso.

Comenzó a sonar un celular.

Joe me había dejado un celular en mi mesita de noche para que mis padres y los chicos me llamaran (o yo llamarlos) en caso de que lo necesitara.

-Mimi...

Era la voz de Yamato que me nombraba preocupado.

-Hola… - suspiré arropándome.

-Mimi, ¿estás viendo las noticias?

-no… -mentí – acabo de despertar.

Escuche su respiración del otro lado del teléfono. Se notaba nervioso.

-Por favor… no veas el noticiero – me dijo despacio, como si no quisiera romperme – no sé cómo, pero los periodistas se enteraron de que ustedes son muy buenos amigos míos y están haciendo reportajes todos los días del accidente. No quiero que lo veas. No quiero que eso afecte aún más tu estado de ánimo.

-Yamato… yo…

-llámame si necesitas algo – interrumpió – Estamos todos con ustedes. Suspendí la gira… quiero estar allí cuando salgas… - se quedó unos segundos en silencio. – y cuando salga Tai también.

No dije nada.

No quería decir nada.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar raudas por mis mejillas.

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _Miré el rostro asustado de mi moreno favorito desde la entrada del baño mientras vestía su camisa gris._

 _-a la una… - le dije muerta de la risa_

 _-No Mimi, ¡no! – gritó él tapándose con las sabanas, pero entre los jirones se veían sus ojos obscuros sonrientes._

 _-…a las dos… - volví a reír._

 _-Ten cuidado con mi hijo… - me dijo sabiendo que no me retractaría._

 _-… allá voy… a las tres!_

 _Y corrí toda la distancia entre el baño y la cama hasta dejarme caer con fuerza sobre él. Le comencé a hacer cosquillas en el estómago. Su punto débil. Y reímos tan fuerte que yo creo que hasta los peces en el mar sonrieron ante lo bien que lo estábamos pasando._

 _-¡No puedo respirar!, ¡piedad Mimi, piedad! – me pidió pero no me detuve._

 _-Esta es mi venganza por pedirme que nos viniéramos anoche temprano – y ataque sus costillas._

 _-Quería caminar por la playa contigo! A la luz de la luna – me contestó entre jadeos. Trataba de parar mis cosquillas a como diera lugar._

 _-¡Mentira! ¡Querías coger! – volví al ataque._

 _Y en un rápido movimiento me coge las manos, se sube encima y me estrella contra la cama de espaldas colocando mis brazos sobre mi cabeza y cada una de sus piernas cierra las mías evitando que me pueda mover._

 _-¡Gané!... – me roba un beso fugaz. – y quería coger y caminar por la playa contigo… y volver a caminar… y volver a coger… y volver a darte un beso y otro… y otro… y otro_

 _Taichi me llena de besos el rostro mientras reímos._

 _-Y después lo llenaré a él o ella de besos al igual que a su bella madre… - baja hasta mi estómago y comienza a besarlo._

 _Le acaricio el cabello mientras coloca su oído en mi ombligo._

 _-¿Podrá oírme? – me pregunta con un sonrisa._

 _-No sé si a las 5 semanas podrá oír… - respondo enternecida._

 _Me cuestiono una y otra vez qué hice para merecer a este hombre maravilloso. Simplemente no me canso de él. No me canso de sus locuras, de su ternura, de su amor, de su hombría (por supuesto que no me canso)._

 _Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida con él._

 _Nos quedamos así por minutos eternos, él abrazado a mi cintura con el oído pegado a mi ombligo y yo jugando con su cabello pensando en que lo mejor estaba por venir. Se me cruzaban miles de ideas acerca de la boda, colores, formas… grandes arreglos florales… pomposidad, pero al mismo tiempo, podía dejar de lado todo eso y visualizarme en la playa, en esta misma playa, solos los dos a pies descalzos intercambiando votos._

 _Y me di cuenta que realmente no quiero un gran matrimonio, simplemente quiero estar con Tai…_

 _-¿Bajamos a desayunar? – me dice mi prometido –… Acabo de escucharlo… – apunta a mi barriga – y sus tripas reclamaron comida. Bueno… las mías también – se levanta estirándose y echándole un vistazo al paisaje._

 _-Amaneció con nubes hoy… - le comento con un puchero - … solo espero que no llueva. No quiero quedarme encerrada. Aunque si llueve…_

 _Lo último lo dije con mi voz de niña consentida que Taichi conocía muy bien y me miró con una ceja levantada, esperando a que terminara mi oración._

 _-… ¿podríamos ir al centro comercial?_

 _Se llevó la mano a la cara golpeando su frente como su hubiera olvidado algo, pero sonrió._

 _-Hay cosas que no cambian… hueles los centros comerciales, ¿no?_

 _-solo quiero ver si por si acaso… solo por si por si acaso, está el perfume…_

 _Pero no pude terminar el moreno me tomó con fuerza levantándome como un saco de papas y me colocó al hombro._

 _-Tai, ¡Bájame! – le pedí riendo mientras golpeaba su espalda._

 _-No iremos a ningún centro comercial… - me dijo riendo de igual forma y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación – vamos a desayunar y luego iremos a la playa. ¡Qué centro comercial ni que nada…!_

 _-Era solo una idea… por si llovía – me defendí._

 _-No va a llover… ¡exijo que hoy no llueva! – gritó cerrando la puerta del dormitorio de un golpe._

 _-END FLASH BACK-_

-Joe acaba de entrar Matt, estamos en contacto.

Corté la llamada y me levanté rápidamente para acercarme a mi amigo de lentes que acababa de entrar a mi habitación con una carpeta bajo el brazo. Lucía muy cansado.

-Debes permanecer acostada, Mimi - me dijo mientras me dirigía con su mano en mi espalda de vuelta a la camilla.

-¿Cómo está Tai? – pregunté de inmediato.

Me pidió amablemente que me volviera a acostar. Lo hice de muy mala gana, ¡pasaba todo el día acostada!

Abrió la carpeta que traía consigo ojeándola, buscando algo. Finalmente extrajo un papel que me extendió para que lo leyera.

" _Autorización"_ se leía en el título y más abajo… más abajo estaban las firmas de los padres de Taichi. El corazón me comenzó a latir como si se fuese a salir por mi boca.

-¿Qué tipo de autorización es esta? – pregunté con la voz quebrada.

Joe se sentó a mi lado, iba a tomar mi mano, pero la alejé con violencia. No quería que me tocara.

-Los padres de Taichi vinieron horas atrás… mientras dormías - me dijo en voz baja y sin mirarme.

-¿Por qué no me despertaste para hablar con ellos?

Estaba muy molesta con Joe. Arrugué con rabia la esquina del papel que sostenía con mi mano.

-No quisieron molestarte. Me pidieron no molestarte – recalcó - … Les dije que Tai estaba evolucionando satisfactoriamente dentro de su gravedad, de hecho, sus últimos exámenes han salido bien y que quizás sería un buen paso…

Y me miró con una leve sonrisa.

-…Desconectarlo para comprobar que ya puede respirar por sí mismo. - finalizó.

Y el alma me volvió al cuerpo. Abracé a mi amigo con todas las fuerzas que tenía en esos momentos y comencé a llorar nuevamente. Y por un segundo pensé ¡cuántas lagrimas tengo!

Cómo no me seco por dentro, ¡por Kamisama!

-Te tengo otra buena noticia… - me dijo al tiempo que se volvía a acomodar sus lentes – También tengo tus exámenes – y me mostró nuevamente la carpeta con alegría – y si sigues portándote bien y te comes TODA la comida puedo darte el alta en los próximos 2 días.

El "TODA la comida" lo recalcó ya que desde que había despertado (hace 1 semana exactamente) no me estaba alimentando como correspondía. Bueno para ser sincera no estaba comiendo nada… pero ¿cómo querían que comiera si tenía a mi Tai conectado a esa maldita máquina y había perdido a mi hijo?

Creo que estos últimos 7 días han sido los más difíciles que he tenido que vivir. He podido ver a Taichi solo a través del cristal, no he podido tocarlo (Joe dice que puedo pegarle alguna infección) y lo único que quiero… lo único que necesito es, al menos, poder besar su frente. Todo el día pienso en él. ¿Cómo hago para poder acercarme más?

-Prometo comer todo lo que me traigan… solo con una condición – le dije a mi amigo después de meditar una propuesta.

-Creo saber cuál es… – Joe le echó un vistazo a su reloj – y si me esperas 30 minutos puedo cumplirlo.

-¡¿Puedo entrar a verlo?! – alcé la voz sin darme cuenta y enseguida me pidió que la bajara.

 _-FLASH BACK-_

 _La primera gota me cayó en el brazo…_

 _La segunda fue a parar directo a su nariz… y sin más… la arena se llenó de miles y miles de gotitas._

 _Muchas de las personas que estaban en la playa en esos momentos tomaron sus pertenencias con rapidez y fueron a resguardarse al hotel, pero tanto Taichi como yo nos quedamos en el mismo lugar._

 _Después de almuerzo habíamos decidido salir a caminar juntos bordeando las olas en ese, repentino, nublado día._

 _Todo el día sábado y lo que llevaba del domingo estaban siendo perfectos. Iba a salir desde ese hotel con una familia. Con mi futuro marido y con mi hijo/a. Pero, no todo estaba por terminar… ¡aún quedaban sorpresas! Y eso era exactamente lo que acababa de ocurrir._

 _Para que se entienda mejor, quiero aclarar que a pesar de llevar 3 años juntos. Tai y yo no vivimos juntos. Yo vivo a pocas cuadras de mi restaurante en un pequeño departamento y Taichi aun (¡SI AUN!) vive en casa de sus padres. Eso no quiere decir que no se vaya a quedar conmigo varias veces a la semana, que no esté su cepillo de dientes junto al mío en el baño y que no haya ropa suya en mi closet… porque, de hecho, todo eso sucede._

 _Lo habíamos hablado en variadas ocasiones, pero a ninguno de los dos le complicada la situación. Cada uno tenía su espacio._

 _Pero nos detuvimos de repente, porque me acababa de proponer irnos a vivir juntos… a un nuevo departamento… uno que acaba de comprar para que viviéramos juntos. ¿lo pueden creer?_

 _No es que me deba sorprender después de todo lo que ha pasado, pero llegué hace menos de 48 horas a disfrutar un agradable fin de semana y me estoy yendo con marido y departamento incluido._

 _-¿Qué dices? – me pregunta deslizando su mano por su cabello mojado – no tiene por qué ser de inmediato. Pero quiero estar contigo todos los días, quiero estar con ustedes dos todos los días de mi vida._

 _La lluvia se torna más copiosa y es un paisaje maravilloso el ver como el agua rebota en el mar._

 _Me vuelvo a mirarlo y ya no quedan dudas._

 _-¡Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo todos los días, Tai! – le alzo la voz para que me oiga claramente._

 _-¿Quieres despertar conmigo todas las mañanas y verme babear la almohada? – pregunta riéndose._

 _-¡Si, quiero! – rio junto a él rodeando su cuello con mis brazos._

 _-y ¿quieres verme hablar con la boca llena de cereal mientras desayunamos?_

 _-a pesar de que eso ya lo veo y muy seguido… quiero seguir viéndolo._

 _Me alza de la cintura para luego bajarme lentamente apegada a su cuerpo mojado. Nuestros labios chocan y la lluvia sigue cayendo._

 _No les voy a mentir… era de esos momentos románticos de las películas… al estilo "The notebook" … me sentía en mi propia película de amor._

 _-Estoy completamente enamorado de ti Mimi… de ti y de nuestro hijo – me susurra en el oído – ¡Quiero estar contigo hasta que mi cabello este blanco y tenga que caminar con bastón a tu lado!_

 _Comencé a reír. Taichi siempre tenía que decir algo gracioso después de decirme algo romántico._

 _-END FLASH BACK-_

Joe me pidió que, antes de entrar a la habitación de Tai, me pusiese mascarilla.

-Voy a estar afuera – dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Entré despacio, pisando como si estuviese caminando sobre huevos. Me fui acercando lentamente a medida que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón en la máquina que tenía dispuesta a su izquierda.

Aguanté la respiración cuando llegué a su lado, porque sabía que cuando comenzara a respirar de nuevo las lágrimas que se agolpaban en mis ojos no iban a parar de caer.

Tenía magulladuras en su frente y en la mejilla derecha y, al igual que yo, tenía su cabeza rapada, (pero en su caso la totalidad de su cabello no estaba). Estaba con una venda gigante que le envolvía la cabeza.

-Tai… - dije soltando todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones y comencé a llorar sin parar.

No podía creer que estuviésemos en esa situación… deberíamos estar en mi departamento discutiendo el color de las paredes de nuestro nuevo hogar. Deberíamos estar en cualquier lugar menos aquí.

Rocé su brazo desnudo con suavidad y aunque sabía que Joe me estaba mirando a través del vidrio no dudé ni un segundo en darle un beso en la frente.

Me quedé observándolo en silencio y lo único que lograba pensar era que, si todo salía bien, mañana podría ver sus ojos mirarme una vez más.

-… ¿Puedes mañana hacer un pequeño esfuerzo?... – le pregunté tomando su mano y la acerqué a mi rostro – … mañana van a desconectar esa fea máquina que tienes allí, Tai. Necesito que respires…

Mojé sus dedos con besos y lágrimas.

-Tai… necesito que respires por favor… - miré de reojo a Joe que estaba tras el vidrio observando la escena con una triste sonrisa. Me hizo un movimiento con la cabeza y se alejó para darnos más privacidad.

Acerqué una silla para sentarme, tenía adolorida las piernas aún y me acomodé de tal forma que mi cabeza quedó en un pequeño espacio bajo el alero de su brazo y al costado de sus costillas.

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos por primera vez?... Hacía mucho frío y te molestaste porque Yamato me había pasado su chaqueta para arroparme – sonreí recordando el momento - … Habíamos salidos todos juntos a cenar… insististe en sentarte a mi lado. La verdad sospechaba algo, pero creí que querías sacarle celos a Sora, por eso no te tomé en cuenta cuando me pediste salir. Me lo escribiste en la servilleta y me lo pasaste bajo la mesa… ¿Recuerdas lo molesto que te pusiste cuando te respondí que no?... estabas tan molesto que ni siquiera probaste tu plato. No hablaste en toda la noche, Tai… pero, a fin de cuentas, agradezco el que hayas sacado ese valor en ti y hayas seguido insistiendo… que después de cenar me acompañaras a casa y que me hubieras robado ese beso – jugué con sus dedos entrelazándolos con los míos - … Nunca lo admití, pero… siendo sincera… desde ese mismo día me enamoré completamente de ti. Hasta el día de hoy Tai… hasta el día de hoy lo estoy – me sequé las lágrimas para poder ver tu mano con claridad – lamento todos los tontos caprichos, lamento las tontas discusiones que hemos tenido… lo lamento todo… - di un suspiro mientras me temblaba la quijada - …No me dejes Taichi…

Se me quebró la voz y no pude continuar.

0

Sentí que me sacudieron para despertarme. Estaba de vuelta en mi camilla, me dolía un poco la cabeza y cuando vi a Joe frente mío no entendí muy bien qué pasaba. Tenía la sensación de haber llorado toda la noche, los ojos me ardían.

-¿Qué hora es? – pregunté confundida.

-Van a dar las 7.30 am – me dijo mientras tomaba las palpitaciones de mi corazón desde mi muñeca – … ya estas mejor.

Anotó un par de números en la carpeta que tenía mi nombre.

-¿-Dormiste bien?

Mi amigo dio la vuelta a la cama y comprobó que el suero con calmantes que se escurría por el cable a mis venas estuviera funcionando.

-Si… creo que sí – respondí llevando mis manos a la cabeza.

-Voy a pedir que te pongan un analgésico, las cefaleas son normales después de traumatismos severos.

El celular de mi amigo sonó de repente.

Me miró antes de contestar y salió de la habitación.

Me saqué de un tirón la aguja y di un respingo del dolor. No me importó. Me acerqué a la puerta a escuchar …Estaba hablando con un colega de Taichi… era obvio que era sobre él, pedía 2 enfermeras y un resucitador en su cuarto. Nombró varios medicamentos que jamás en mi vida había escuchado. Le decía que los padres de mi Yagami ya habían llegado y que sólo su madre estaría presente ya que el lugar de su papá había sido cedido a su hermana. A Hikari.

Me devolví apresurada hasta la camilla, tomé el celular de la mesita de noche y marqué.

-Mii-chan – dijo mi cuñada - ¿Cómo estás?

-¿A qué hora desconectaran a Tai, Hikari? – pregunté aceleradamente sin responderle.

Sentí que caminaba a un lugar más silencioso.

-A las 8.30 am – dijo al fin en voz baja. Quedaba menos de una hora.

Me quedé callada.

Si habían autorizado a la mamá de Tai y a Hikari a estar presentes quiere decir que yo también puedo estar allí. Yo DEBO estar allí.

-Gracias Hikari…

Le corté y volví a la carga de Joe que aún estaba hablando por teléfono afuera. Obvié todos mis malestares. Abrí la puerta tan violentamente y ésta se golpeó contra el tope.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que desconectarían a Taichi hoy a las 8.30, Joe? – pregunté molesta.

Mi amigo me miró con el celular en la oreja.

-¿Te puedo llamar en unos minutos, por favor? – pidió a su interlocutor con la vista clavada en mi – si… yo me encargo de todo. Estamos en contacto – y cortó – Mimi, espérame adentro.

Pero yo no me moví.

A pocos metros se acercaba una enfermera con un carrito que llevaba las bandejas con todos los desayunos. Joe fue donde la muchacha, hablaron rápidamente y se devolvió con mi desayuno.

-¿Hablemos dentro? – con un brazo me pidió con amabilidad que volviera a entrar.

Caminé furiosa, en círculos, mientras el Kido cerraba la puerta.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste a qué hora iban a desconectar a Tai ayer, Jo'?! -grité. No me importaba si todo el hospital se enteraba.

-Porque no comes algo antes de conversar… prometiste comer si…

Y de una palmada boté la bandeja desparramando el contenido por el suelo.

-¡No voy a comer!

-No estas ayudando Mimi… - me dijo a segundos de perder la paciencia – No has comido nada en siete días…

-¡Y no pienso volver a comer hasta que Taichi despierte!

-¡No seas inmadura, Mimi! – Joe alzó la voz cansado. - ¿Crees que eres la única que está sufriendo? He estado en doble turno desde su accidente… ¡durmiendo en el sillón de mi consulta! Estuve 2 semanas, **2 semanas** aquí… – recalcó - … junto a mis amigos. Operé 2 veces a Taichi creyendo que sería la última vez que lo vería. Te tuve que operar a ti también… ¿Sabes lo que se siente? – me quedé callada cuando sentí su mirada de dolor cruzándome - … ¿Sabes lo que se siente Mimi ver a dos de tus mejores amigos entrando en urgencia casi muertos? ¿Crees que es muy agradable dar malas noticias?... cuando aún estabas en coma y Tai salía de su última operación creí que no sobreviviría… Hice todo mi esfuerzo y no sabía si lo lograría…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y entró asustada la misma enfermera de los desayunos.

-¿está todo bien Doctor? – preguntó mientras miraba la comida en el suelo – Escuché gritos y …

-Está todo bien… - dijo mi amigo dándole la espalda – me tropecé y boté sin querer la bandeja. ¿Puedes llamar a personal para que limpie, por favor?

-sí… por supuesto – iba a salir, pero titubeó - ¿Le dejo otro?

Joe me miró de reojo y entendí que estaba siendo egoísta. Sólo había pensado en mí durante todo este proceso, no me había dado el tiempo de pensar por un momento en los demás. No pensaba en Joe que no se separaba de mi lado ni del lado de Tai… siempre estaba a la hora que yo necesitara un calmante o un sedante para alejar las pesadillas. No había pensado en Sora que quizás se angustiaba en saber las extenuantes horas de trabajo que estaba teniendo su novio. No pensaba en Hikari que, al igual que yo, tenía a uno de sus seres más amados en el hospital.

No pensaba en nadie.

-¿Doctor?

-Por favor… - respondí avergonzada a la muchacha. – ¿Podrías dejar otro desayuno, por favor?

 **Continuará…**

Dije 2 capítulos solamente! Ahhh! Pero necesito otro para desarrollar el final :(

Lore-chan


	3. Chapter 3

**ALL WHITE AROUND**

 _LORE-CHAN_

* * *

 _Estábamos acostados sobre la arena, uno al lado del otro con nuestros hombros rozándose. Mirábamos el cielo gris como si fuese la primera vez que veíamos el cielo que aquel color, estábamos completamente empapados, pero no nos importaba. El cielo gris que había menguado su furiosa lluvia hace algunos minutos nos miraba incrédulo. Era obvio que de un momento a otro volvería a llover, pero ni Taichi ni yo nos movíamos._

 _Podría quedarme acostaba a su lado la vida entera. No necesitaba nada más._

 _Suspiré y de un momento a otro todo se explicó, todo tenía una razón. Ya no necesitaba nada más. Era feliz…era inmensamente feliz._

 _Si me resfriara hoy… recordaría este resfriado como el resfriado más perfecto de mi vida._

 _-Tengo frío, pero no quiero moverme – dijo Taichi tan despacio que casi creí que le estaba leyendo los pensamientos._

 _Yo tampoco quería moverme._

 _Tomé su mano y juntos la guiamos hasta mi vientre. Sentí cosquillas por primera vez._

 _-¿Pasa algo? – dijo mi moreno sin quitar la vista del cielo._

 _-Lo sentí… - y reí apretando su mano – sentí una cosquilla en mi estómago que nunca antes había sentido._

 _Taichi se levantó sin soltar mi mano obligándome a sentar y con solo una mirada entendí que era hora de irnos. Rezongué caprichosa, porque, si bien, yo también tenía frío habíamos tenido un momento de silencio mágico en donde nos dijimos todo._

 _Entrelazó sus dedos a los míos y emprendimos camino al hotel justo en el momento en que comenzaba a llover nuevamente._

 _Para llegar al ascensor principal que nos llevaba a nuestro cuarto, tuvimos que pasar primero por el costado de la piscina rodeando un gran ventanal que separaba el restaurante; tengo que admitir que mientras pasábamos por ahí todos mojados, llenos de arena y más encima con la lluvia sobre nuestras cabezas, si alguno de los huéspedes hubiese llamado a seguridad, lo habría entendido completamente._

 _Nos tuvimos que aguantar las ganas de reír cuando casi al llegar a la gran pileta del hall de entrada se nos acercaron dos empleados del hotel para ofrecernos toallas. ¿Tan deplorables nos veíamos?_

 _-¿Viste que nadie más se quiso subir con nosotros en el ascensor? - Taichi rió de buena gana cerrando la puerta de nuestro cuarto al que finalmente habíamos llegado._

 _-Parecemos indigentes – reí mirándome en el espejo de baño._

 _Yagami se acercó por mi espalda envolviéndome en un abrazo apretado._

 _Observamos nuestro reflejo en el espejo en silencio, ambos con una sonrisa, pero en silencio. Parecíamos dos niños que habían jugado toda la tarde en la playa, nos faltaban los baldes para construir castillos y estar quemados por el sol. Creo que si nos hubiéramos tostado nos veríamos aún más divertidos._

 _-Eres hermosa… - me susurra al oído y besa mi cuello con arena._

 _Suspiro y nuevamente siento esa cosquilla es mi estómago. Mucho más fuerte. Me llevé las manos hacía en vientre y miré a mi prometido._

 _-¿Otra vez? – pregunta intrigado._

 _-¡Sí!, nunca antes lo había sentido tan seguido. Es increíble – sonreí._

 _-Yo creo que quiere ir a comprar…_

 _Quedé descolocada ante la oración de Tai, pero en vez de responderme abrió la llave del agua caliente y comenzó a sacarse la ropa._

 _Mientras se despojaba de su ropa mojada, recorrí con mis ojos cada rincón. Su espalda morena ancha y fuerte, el cuenco que se le formaba entre cada mitad de espalda me enloquecía, bajé y me encontré con dos perfectos glúteos redondeados… verlo de espalda era ver la perfección. De hecho, ya ni frio sentía, se me había calentado el cuerpo como solo apreciarlo._

 _-¿Te metes conmigo o te quedarás embobada allí? – Preguntó riendo – Recuerda que tenemos que ir a buscar un perfume antes de volver…_

 _-Pero... – lo miré perpleja – dijiste que…_

 _Jaló de mí y me quede pegaba a su cuerpo desnudo._

 _-Eres mi princesa… por ti hago todo._

 _0_

La madre de Taichi me abrazó fuertemente en cuanto me vio. Me besó la frente y me alejó un par de centímetros para apreciarme, pude ver como sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de volver a apretarme en un abrazo mientras ahogaba sollozos. Me repetía una y otra vez lo alegre que estaba de verme, que me había ido a ver mientras estuve en coma, pero que fue incapaz de ir una vez que había despertado. La entendí, era difícil ir a ver a la pareja de tu hijo siendo que tu propio hijo aun no despertaba.

Pude ver a Hikari sobre el hombro de mi suegra y ésta torcía una mueca alegre. Me asintió con una sonrisa animándonos a ambas.

Estábamos en una pequeña sala de espera aguardando a que Joe llegara a buscarnos. Nos habíamos vestido de un celeste inmaculado, no había ninguna mancha en nuestros trajes. Era de dos piezas, los pantalones me quedaban gigantes (siendo que era la talla más pequeña), había perdido alrededor de 10 kilos desde el accidente hasta el día de hoy, no solo había perdido kilos, había perdido mi silueta de mujer y me había transformado nuevamente en una niña. Una muy malnutrida niña. Era un conjunto de huesos y piel entristecido.

-Te ves bien Mimi – Yuuko se había alejado un par de pasos de mí y me miraba más tranquila.

Me pasé la mano por la cabeza, en el lado que tenía rapado, un poco avergonzada. No me sentía bien ni mucho menos me veía bien cada vez que chocaba con un espejo.

-El cabello crece – dijo Hikari –… yo lleve el cabello corto durante muchos años y es muy conveniente.

-¡oh si! - agrego la madre de Tai – Yo también me lo corté por lo mismo. Además tienes unos rasgos preciosos con cualquier corte de vas a ver hermosa. Ya veo lo nietos que me darán.

Tanto Hikari como yo dimos un respingo. Yuuko no sabía que había estado embarazada.

Cuando supe que estaba embarazada, solo se lo conté a Sora y, bueno, luego a Taichi. Los demás se enteraron porque Joe lo dijo sin querer al explicarles de mi delicada situación. Pero ni mis padres ni muchos menos los de Taichi estaban al tanto.

Me di la vuelta aguantando las lágrimas. Soñaba todas las noches desde que había despertado con mi hija, era una niña… morena igual a Taichi y unos gigantes ojos color miel, los veía abrazándose y jugando. Los veía tan felices.

-Tranquila Mii-chan

Hikari llego a mi lado justo en el momento en que borraba una lágrima fugaz.

-No tendré el valor para decirle a Tai que lo perdí – susurré a Kari solo para que ella me escuchara.

La hermana de Taichi solo tomó mis manos y las apretó con fuerza.

Iba a mirar el reloj para distraerme un poco y ver cuánto tiempo faltaba cuando Joe abrió la puerta repentinamente.

Las tres lo miramos expectantes.

-Por favor, acompáñenme.

0

 _Taichi no me dejó subir ninguna maleta al auto, de hecho me obligó a sentarme y a colocarme inmediatamente el cinturón de seguridad._

 _Lo miraba ir y venir de un lado a otro y cada vez que me miraba le lanzaba un beso caprichoso que lo hacia sonreír. Ya quería que se subiera al auto para irnos y, a pesar, de estar muy contenta de ir al centro comercial tenía más ganas de regresar a casa y volver a dormir abrazada a su cuerpo._

 _Me toqué el vientre con una mano y la otra la acerqué a mi rostro para poder ver una vez más ese precioso anillo de compromiso._

 _-Es de oro… 24 kilates – Me dijo Taichi abriendo la puerta del piloto con una sonrisa._

 _-no me fijaba en eso – le respondí sacándole la lengua._

 _Mi moreno se sacudió el pelo como si fuera un perro. Afuera aun llovía._

 _-Esta lluvia no quiere dar tregua… - comentó mientras se cruzaba el cinturón._

 _-Vámonos a casa – le pedí acercándome para darle un beso._

 _-¿No quieres pasar al centro comercial?... la maternidad te está cambiando – rio._

 _Prendió el motor, hizo andar el auto y emprendió a la calle urbana._

 _-De todas formas tengo que pasar – me dijo mi prometido deteniéndose en una luz roja. Lo miré esperando una explicación, pero no llegó._

 _Y cuando creí que íbamos a seguir en silencio, avanzó el auto y habló:_

 _-Te pedí matrimonio… te pedí que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos – dijo serio sin apartar la vista del camino – te he hecho propuestas, nada físico, nada que aun puedas tocar. Te he hecho propuestas a futuro, de aquí hasta cuando ambos lo estimemos conveniente. - se detuvo y tomó aire - … pero tu Mimi… tú me has dado algo real, algo que puedo sentir, algo que podré ver… me das dado un hijo. No sé cuántas veces tendré que decírtelo, quizás no me alcance la vida para decírtelo pero: gracias, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz de este mundo. Me has dado una familia._

 _Me quede sin palabras. Mi mente se quedó en blanco._

 _Quería devolverle todas esas bellas palabras con la misma intensidad pero no podía. El corazón me latía azorado, nunca pensé que Taichi fuese capaz de decir algo tan bello._

 _Y las únicas palabras que pude articular vinieron de lo más profundo de mi alma._

 _-Te amo, Taichi_

 _Me guiñó el ojo y aprovechando una nueva luz roja, tomó mi nuca con delicadeza y me acercó a su rostro._

 _Toqué sus labios con los míos como si los estuviese descubriendo nuevamente, abrió su boca y nos dimos, y, no exagero, el mejor beso que nos habíamos dado hasta hoy._

 _-Te amo, Mimi_

 _Volví a mi lugar para que continuara manejando pero la magia que había quedado al interior del automóvil era increíble. Llevábamos 3 años juntos y jamás nos habíamos dicho "Te Amo" de esa forma._

 _Me quedé varios minutos recordando cada detalle de este hermoso fin de semana que se estaba acabando, hasta que volví a la realidad más alegre que antes. Lo tenía todo._

 _-¡Quiero cantar!_

 _Exclamé feliz alzando mis brazos, estiré mi mano derecha para sintonizar la radio y en cuanto la prendí la voz de Yamato entró rauda por mis oídos._

 _Taichi lanzó un bufido en cuanto comencé a cantar. Me sabia todas las canciones de nuestro amigo, además la que sonaba en la radio había sido de las primeras que habían lanzado._

 _ **Ironna mono wo shitte tomadotte miageta sora wa**_

 _ **Itsumo yori takaku kanjita betsu ni samishiku wa nai yo**_

 _ **Por varias cosas me quedo asombrado y levanto la mirada al cielo,**_

 _ **Todo siempre fue más grande que nunca, no está en ti sentirte solo**_

 _Cantaba bien alto y lo miraba fijamente para que cantara conmigo. ¡Se sabía la canción!_

 _ **Motto tsuyoku natte kimi wo mamoritai to**_

 _ **Chiisaku yutte waratta mada**_

 _ **Daijoubu na ki ga shita**_

 _ **Me hago más fuerte y simplemente quiero protegerte**_

 _ **Lo digo en voz baja**_

 _ **Y yo aún me rio pues así me sentiré mucho mejor**_

 _Venia el coro, y no iba a dejar que yo sola lo cantara._

 _-Vamos Taichi, canta conmigo_

 _Me miró con cara cómplice mientras reprimía una risa._

 _¡Y cantamos a toda voz!_

 _ **Don't say good bye kimi janakya dame nanda yo**_

 _ **You say good bye tatoeba sonna toki mo**_

 _ **Boku ni totte kimi wa kakegaenai hito**_

 _ **Bokura ga kawashita yakusoku wa itsumo koko ni**_

 _ **No digas adiós, pues tú eres lo único para mí**_

 _ **Tú dices adiós, de ejemplo en el momento**_

 _ **Para mí, vales más de lo que piensas**_

 _ **Nos hemos equivocado y prometimos estar siempre aquí.**_

 _No era el mejor cantante del mundo, pero había mejorado bastante desde que cantó "I Wish"_

 _-Voy a poner mi propia banda - dijo mi prometido muerto de la risa. – Me obligas a cantar y sabes que lo hago pésimo…_

 _-Le podrías quitar el puesto a Yamato, cantas mucho mejor que él – reí._

 _Volvimos a cantar el coro 2 veces más, a todo pulmón. Afuera llovía tan fuerte y copioso que nadie nos escuchaba._

 _Nadie escuchaba nuestras risas tampoco._

 _-Prometo llamar mañana a Yamato por el tema de su repuesto… su canción fue una señal_

 _-Voy a buscar una canción de mi para ti ahora… te mereces una canción._

 _Y me estiré para volver a sintonizar la radio._

 _No encontraba ninguna, solo canciones bailables. Quería una canción de amor para cantársela. Estaba tan concentrada que cuando Taichi frenó bruscamente me pegué contra la guantera._

 _¡Ouch!_

 _-lo siento, Mimi – se excusó mi moreno – ¿estas bien? …la lluvia hace muy dificultoso manejar_

 _-¿Y si mejor lo dejamos para otro día? – pregunte sobándome la frente._

 _-Estamos a 2 cuadras, comemos algo…esperamos a que pase la lluvia y nos vamos, ¿te parece?_

 _Asentí mirándolo mientras nos daba la luz verde. No alcanzamos a avanzar ni 3 metros cuando de la nada apareció un automóvil del lado de Taichi. Nos golpeó tan violentamente que me golpeé la cabeza contra el vidrio y comencé a sangrar de inmediato. Di vuelta a ver a Tai, pero él ya tenía sus ojos cerrados. Estaba inconsciente. Su rostro se comenzó a llenar de sangre a borbotones y yo entré en pánico. Estiré mi mano como pude hacia él gritando su nombre con desesperación, cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus dedos sentí como nuestro auto se elevó en el aire y comenzó a dar vueltas. Cada vez que el auto quedaba de cabeza el cinturón de seguridad me apretaba y lastimaba mi estómago. Lloré del dolor, pensando en mi hijo. Traté de sujetarme de donde pude mientras todas nuestras pertenencias volaban de un lado a otro golpeando mi rostro, golpeando a Tai que por más que le gritaba no abría sus ojos. Las vueltas no parecían acabar hasta que de pronto el auto cayó pesado al cemento y me volví a golpear la cabeza contra el vidrio tan fuerte que lo quebré perdiendo el conocimiento._

 _0_

Tenía el corazón apretado mientras veía entrar una tras otra las enfermeras y el equipo de apoyo a la habitación de Taichi. Joe estaba a la cabecera, a un lado de mi prometido, mientras ojeaba exámenes, los revisaba una y otra vez y les pedía a las enfermeras que revisaran muy bien los implementos que habían llevado en un carrito. Más atrás había una joven pelirroja de cabello largo que revisaba con mucho cuidado el desfibrilador.

Estábamos tras el vidrio de Izquierda a derecha, Yuuko, Hikari y yo. Las tres observando atentas lo que ocurría al interior.

Había pensando en todas las cosas que le diría a Taichi una vez que lo tuviese nuevamente frente a mí, mirándome con esos hermoso ojos marrones. Nunca más lo dejaría ir.

Lo más difícil de todo sería contarle sobre nuestra pérdida. De todas formas Joe me advirtió que fuera prudente y que se lo comunicara más adelante cuando estuviera completamente recuperado.

Hikari tomó mi mano de la nada y la apretó sacándome de mis pensamientos. Miré hacia el interior del cuarto y Joe nos estaba mirando expectante.

Todo estaba listo.

Pude ver en los ojos de nuestro amigo una mezcla de preocupación y esperanza. De hecho esa mirada me produjo mucho más nerviosismo. ¿Acaso había algo que Joe no nos había dicho?, ¿Era realmente seguro desconectar a Taichi?

-Vamos hermano – escuché susurrar a Hikari y le devolví el apretón de mano.

Nos quedamos estáticas en cuanto Joe dio dos órdenes al mismo tiempo. Primero se apagó la máquina, lo cual produjo que durante casi un minuto yo misma dejara de respirar y la segunda fue sacarle el tubo que tenía metido en su tráquea. Cada segundo que pasaba y que sacaban ese tuvo me producía dolor, como si recordara inconscientemente el momento en que a mí me lo sacaron.

El corazón me latía a mil por horas, de hecho sentía que si seguía latiendo con esa intensidad me iba a desmayar.

El electrocardiógrafo seguía registrando los latidos tranquilos de mi Taichi, un cruce rápido de miradas entre Joe y yo me indicaban que todo iba por buen camino… hasta que…

-¡Mamá!, ¡Mimi! – Hikari nos obligó a pegarnos aún más al vidrio y entendí por qué.

El pecho de Taichi se infló y desinfló lentamente. Lo hizo varias veces. ¡Lo hizo demasiadas veces! Estaba respirando solo.

Y lloré. Coloqué mis manos en el vidrio queriendo poder abrazar a mi moreno.

Pero de pronto todo se volvió negro y confuso. Taichi comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, el electrocardiógrafo comenzó a bipear como loco.

Nos miramos las unas a las otras confundidas y asustadas.

Había 2 enfermeras tratando de contenerlo, la segunda despejaba su pecho. Golpeé el vidrio una y otra vez para llamar la atención de Joe que acercaba con velocidad el desfibrilador a la cama de Tai. Y cuando todo no podía empeorar el electrocardiógrafo emitió una fina línea roja… Taichi dejo de convulsionar.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante y me lleve las manos a la boca.

Taichi dejo de…

-¡Mamá!

No pude reaccionar al sentir que el cuerpo de Yuuko caía pesado al suelo. Hikari se arrodilló entre lágrimas a socorrer a su madre y yo no podía moverme.

Miraba tras el vidrio como si fuese testigo de una película. Joe colocó cada desfibrilador en el pecho de Taichi, el fuerte golpe eléctrico lo levantó centímetros de la cama, pero nada… dos veces… tres veces… y nada.

Llegaron dos enfermeros, una mujer y un hombre, a nuestro lado. El muchacho tomó en brazos a Yuuko. Hikari parecía indecisa en si quedarse o irse, pero la enfermera nos pidió amablemente que nos retiráramos aunque en su voz se denotaba preocupación.

La enfermera, la misma pelirroja de hace un rato, se acercó y tomó mi brazo para alejarme y fue lo que necesitaba para reaccionar. La alejé de un manotazo y corrí hasta la puerta del dormitorio de Taichi. Atravesé la puerta casi cayéndome.

Adentro Joe gritaba instrucciones mientras intercalaba reanimación cardiopulmonar con desfibrilador. Entré, obviamente sin permiso, y me fui al lado de Taichi…sólo alcancé a acariciar su rostro porque de un tirón me sacaron a rastras mientras peleaba con piernas y brazos por permanecer ahí, junto al hombre que amaba.

-¡No puedes quitármelo! – Grité llorando a mares a nadie en particular - ¡prometiste estar conmigo siempre, Taichi! – Ahora me dirigí a mi moreno - ¡no me puedes dejar!, ¡por favor no me dejes! ¡Taichi… Tai… mi amor…quédate!

A pesar de haber bajado casi 10 kilos fui una real complicación para la enfermera que no lograba sacarme de la habitación, tuvo que acercarse Joe con lágrimas en los ojos y una jeringa en mano para que lograran sacarme.

-Lo siento, Mimi

Dijo mi amigo entre sollozos antes de inyectarme un potente tranquilizante.

-Joe… lo prometiste – susurré sintiendo que las fuerzas me abandonaban.

-Lo siento mucho, Mimi – sentí que besó mi frente.

Comenzaba a quedarme dormida y mientras eso sucedía pude ver a pocos metros a mi Taichi aun acostado, a su lado el electrocardiógrafo seguía emitiendo un pitido molesto… sabía lo que significaba ese pitido. Quería morir… quería morir al lado del hombre que amaba y que se había ido para siempre.

Ya nada quedaba.

0

Me aseguré de ser la última en quedarme, nadie opuso resistencia a mi deseo y a medida que cada uno de los asistentes al funeral de Taichi se despedían dándome su pésame yo me sentía más liberada.

Necesitaba estar sola con él.

Mis amigos más cercanos se preocuparon al no saber cómo me devolvería a casa de mis padres como habíamos acordado, pero en realidad lo que menos quería en ese momento era estar con mis padres. Tenía planeado volver a mi departamento y no tuve ningún problema en mentirles a mis padres para indicarles que Sora me iría a dejar. Tampoco tuve problemas en mentirle a mi amiga y decirle que mi padre volvería por mí en unos minutos más ya que había entendido que necesitaba privacidad.

Solo estábamos tú y yo, Taichi.

Alcé la vista al cielo dando una gran bocanada de aire mientras las lágrimas se desparramaban por mis mejillas sin darme descanso.

El cielo estaba gris y las nubes en cualquier momento soltaban la lluvia.

A mí eso no me importaba ya.

Me arrodille lentamente a medida que trataba de controlar mi llanto y secaba como podía mis lágrimas. Tocí un par de veces para aclarar mi garganta. Quería que la siguiente canción, aquella que nunca pude cantarte directamente en vida, se oyera perfecta.

Y comencé casi con un murmullo:

 _ **Nandaka anata no koto**_

 _ **Omoidasu no mottainai yo**_

 _ **Atashi dake no mono ni shite okitai kara**_

 _ **Es justo eso, todos estos pequeños pensamientos sobre ti**_

 _ **No los quiero compartir con nadie**_

 _ **Y es que quiero que seas mío, sólo mío…**_

Había comenzado a llover, era mejor así… podía quedarme sola contigo y así nadie nos molestaría en esta última despedida física, porque despedidas espirituales no habrían jamás.

Debería odiar la lluvia, fue un día de lluvia la que te arrebató de mi lado, pero no puedo porque fue un día de lluvia lo que me trajo mayor felicidad también. Y prometí recordarte por todos los buenos momentos que fueron demasiados.

Lo bueno de la lluvia es que puedo cantarte y que nadie más me escuche. Quiero cantarte solo a ti.

 _ **Nandaka anata no koto**_

 _ **Omoidasu no ya da yo**_

 _ **Datte hitori de niyakete**_

 _ **Hazukashii yo**_

 _ **Tetsuya de kaette kite tsukareteru noni**_

 _ **Dakko shite kurete**_

 _ **Yume no naka ni itemo wakatta yo**_

 _ **Es justo eso, todos estos pequeños pensamientos sobre ti**_

 _ **No quiero recordarlos porque…**_

 _ **Reírse sola es muy vergonzoso**_

 _ **Llegabas a casa cansado después de trabajar toda la noche**_

 _ **Pero aun así me abrazabas cariñosamente y aunque estaba durmiendo sabía que estabas allí**_

Paré de cantar por un momento porque sabía que lo que seguía me obligaría a llorar y quería que la canción que tenía para ti fuera perfecta.

Me di el tiempo de observar el lugar lleno de árboles y aunque no quería mirar tanto tu tumba era la que más resaltaba.

Te llevaste todo Taichi, te llevaste mis ganas de vivir, te llevaste mi alegría, te llevaste mi alma.

Pero no te llevaste mi voz, te prometí una canción de amor ese día que íbamos en el auto.

Y aquí está.

Lamento si desafino, pero aquí sigo.

 _ **Anata ga koishikute koishikute**_

 _ **Kore ijou doushiyou mo nakute**_

 _ **Anata ga koishikute koishikute**_

 _ **Zutto zutto daisuki da yo**_

 _ **Te extraño, te extraño**_

 _ **Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir**_

 _ **Te extraño, Te extraño**_

 _ **Siempre, siempre te amaré**_

La voz se me quebró en la última estrofa, pero es que es tan difícil cantarte algo así y no extrañarte, no llorar.

Las lágrimas se mezclaban con la lluvia, la peluca de cabello negro que llevaba puesta estilaba. Tuve que rapar todo mi cabello y alguna vez dijiste que jamás me había teñido el cabello negro, ¿Cómo me veo, Tai? ¿Te gusta cómo luzco?

 _ **Shitteta? Ano yoru ni ne**_

 _ **Futari de doraibu ni itta toki**_

 _ **Baiku no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto**_

 _ **Lo sabias?, esa noche**_

 _ **Cuando íbamos juntos en la bicicleta**_

 _ **Cuando estaba sentada detrás de ti ,**_

 _ **¿Sabes lo que deseaba?**_

Acaricié la tierra mojada y mi anillo de compromiso se llenó de barro de inmediato.

No me importó nada.

 _ **Shitteta ano yoru ni ne**_

 _ **Futari de miageta hoshi zora ni**_

 _ **Anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo**_

 _ **¿Lo sabias?, esa noche**_

 _ **Cuando miramos juntos aquel cielo estrellado**_

 _ **¿Sabías que podía ver nuestra felicidad escrita en la estrellas?**_

 _ **Tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi o**_

 _ **Kirei ni shitekurete itsudatte sasaetekureta**_

 _ **Solia ser tan solitaria y triste**_

 _ **Tú me cambiaste a mejor, tu siempre me apoyaste**_

 _ **Daba igual el motivo**_

Tome aire y continué con el coro…

 _ **Anata ga koishikute koishikute**_

 _ **Te extraño, te extraño**_

Me di vuelta de inmediato al escuchar la voz de Yamato cantar el inicio del coro junto conmigo.

Estaba totalmente mojado, al igual que yo. Las gotas de lluvia le caían por el rosto y no podía diferencias si también estaba llorando.

Me miro con tristeza a casi medio metro de distancia y cuando creí que iba a hablarme… simplemente continúo cantando. Dejándome en silencio.

 _ **Anata ga koishikute koishikute**_

 _ **Kore ijoo hanaretakunaiyo**_

 _ **Anata ga koishikute koishikute**_

 _ **Te extraño, te extraño**_

 _ **Simplemente no puedo dejarte ir**_

 _ **Te extraño, Te extraño**_

Mire la tumba de Taichi y terminé la canción acompañada de Yamato.

 _ **Zutto zutto daisukidayo**_

 _ **Siempre, siempre te amaré**_

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras la lluvia se tornaba más violenta. Yo no quería levantarme y al parecer él no quería marcharse.

El infinito dolor que tenía atascado en el corazón y en el alma no me permitía moverme.

-Déjame llevarte a tu departamento – dijo el rubio de pronto – sé que le dijiste a Sora que tu padre te llevaría, pero también te oí decirle a…

-Quiero estar sola –interrumpí – puedo tomar un taxi cuando desee irme.

-¿Crees que podrás subirte a un taxi así de mojada?

Nos miramos por largos minutos. Mi lado lógico sabía que en estas condiciones ningún taxi me dejaría subirme, pero a mi lado terco no le importaba. Mi lado terco quería dormir abrazada a la tierra y llorar hasta morir.

-El dolor que yo siento no se compara en lo más mínimo al que tu estas padeciendo en estos momentos.

Yamato cerró la distancia entre ambos y se acuclilló a mi costado derecho entendiendo su mano para que yo la tomara.

La miré desconfiada. Sabía que si la tomaba iba a aceptar que podía seguir sin mi Tai y yo en realidad no quería seguir una vida sin él.

El rubio al parecer lo entendió porque tomo mi mano, la acercó a su corazón y me cantó sólo una pequeña estrofa de una canción que yo conocía perfectamente.

 _ **Motto tsuyoku natte kimi wo mamoritai to**_

 _ **chiisaku yutte waratta mada**_

 _ **Me hago más fuerte y solo quiero protegerte**_

 _ **Lo digo en voz baja**_

-Prometí protegerte, quiero protegerte de aquí hasta que tú ya no lo desees más – me dijo Yamato.

Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, tanto que pensé que iba a explotar. "¿Él había prometido protegerme?

-Fui a ver a Taichi… - mi corazón dio un respingo –… y le prometí que no dejaría que nada te pasara.

El Ishida tomó mi otra mano, las juntó y las besó produciendo que mis mejillas ardieran.

Y de pronto sentí que todo estaba mal, estaba con Taichi y llega Yamato diciéndome cosas sin sentido. Me levanté con toda la ropa mojada y embarrada.

-Voy a amar a Taichi hasta el día que muera – le dije seria.

Di media vuelta y caminé con paso seguro hacia la salida.

-¡Esa canción la escribí pensando en ti! –gritó Yamato.

¿En mí? Paré de golpe

-¡no quiero ni puedo reemplazar a Taichi porque es imposible!

La voz del rubio se acercaba cada vez más hasta que la sentí en mi cabeza a pocos centímetros.

-Pero Te amo Mimi… no recuerdo desde cuándo. Te amo y voy a esperar hasta que tu corazón sane… aun así pasen años.

No pude responder.

Me quedé parada pensando en todo lo que había pasado en esta última semana. No podía pensar en nada más, sentía que le faltaba el respeto a la memoria de Taichi con el solo hecho de escuchar la confesión de Yamato.

Se me atravesaba por los pensamientos la canción de Yamato… la misma que íbamos escuchando el día del accidente. Resultó que esa misma canción era para ella.

-Perdí a mi hijo… - le dije a Yamato sin siquiera voltear - … perdí al hombre que amaba. Perdí una vida que aún no comenzaba y que ya me tenía inmensamente feliz. No puedo pensar en nada más que en eso Yamato,

EL Ishida iba a tomar mi brazo pero no lo dejé. En cambio me erguí lo suficiente y me empoderé de la situación.

-Agradezco enormemente tu amor y tu protección, pero no puedo aceptarlos. Puedo cuidar de mi misma y voy a encontrar en mi nuevamente ese amor propio que hoy desapareció.

Le di una gran reverencia y me di cuenta que la lluvia había parado.

Retomé mi camino hacia la salida del cementerio con determinación.

Me quedo con todos los maravillosos recuerdos, con todos los momentos, las palabras, las caricias de mi Taichi. Ahora trataré de crear los míos propios hasta sanar mi alma.

 **Fin**

* * *

Fue lo mas doloroso matar a Tai, porque es mi personaje favorito...pero imagine la historia con ambos finales pero este me gusto más.

Canciones usadas:

Ai Otsuka - Daisuki Da Yo

Knife of Day - Boku ni totte

abrazos :)


End file.
